


Lesson 4: Attacking and Defending

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar teaches Athelstan how to fight and defend himself. And Athelstan tells Ragnar a very interesting saying from England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 4: Attacking and Defending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lesson 4: Attacking and Defending.

When Athelstan was awoken to a happy Ragnar he had a feeling today was not going to bode well for him. Going into the kitchen to help with breakfast confirmed his suspicion. Lagertha, Gyda and Bjorn looked at him with grins.

"I-Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong Athelstan. We're just excited. Today is going to be an interesting day" Lagertha replied.

"Why?" Athelstan asked.

"Because dad's going to beat you" Bjorn answered.

Athelstan was sure he went pale. Why was he going to get beaten? Had he done something wrong?

"Don't scare the priest Bjorn" Ragnar said "I'm not going to beat you. I'm going to train with you today"

"Train me to do what?" Athelstan asked.

"To fight and to defend" Ragnar replied.

"I-I have never held a sword in my life" Athelstan said.

"We know priest" Lagertha said with a chuckle.

"I don't what to know how to fight. I have no need to" Athelstan argued.

"That may have been true back in England but here it is different" Ragnar said "I will teach you to defend my home and my family. You will give your life for them, understand?"

Athelstan wanted to protest but the words died in his throat, he merely nodded his head.

Ragnar took Athelstan outside and handed him a wooden sword "I will not hurt you priest. I will show you a few beginners moves"

"Do they have to watch?" Athelstan asked. The they referring to Ragnar's family.

"They can do as they please. They want to watch you fail" Ragnar replied.

"That's not nice" Athelstan whined.

Ragnar laughed and said "You are too sensitive priest"

Athelstan felt his face burn he wasn't sure if it was with anger or embarrassment.

"Let's begin" Ragnar said and the two started to spar.

Ragnar kept his promise and didn't attack or beat Athelstan. He showed him how to hold a sword and how to stand. He showed him some basic moves to block and attack. Ragnar smirked when he realised that Athelstan was trying his hardest to keep up with him.

"Enough for today priest. Let's go to the Fjord" Ragnar said.

Athelstan followed Ragnar down to the Fjord and washed his face in the cool water.

"You did well today" Ragnar said.

"Thank you" Athelstan said "Are you sure I should learn how to fight?" Athelstan asked "I mean I am a slave, is such a thing alright?"

Ragnar hummed in thought and replied "Not really. Slaves do not get such privileges"

"Then why are you teaching me?" Athelstan asked.

"Because these are difficult times and I am not in good favour with the Jarl" Ragnar replied.

"He would hurt you?" Athelstan asked.

"Maybe, he knows my family is my weak point" Ragnar said "It would be good to have an extra fighter at their side should something happen"

Athelstan understood why Ragnar wanted to teach him to fight. To defend his family and his home, just like Athelstan's...Never mind.

"You are a good father and husband" Athelstan said.

"That is high compliment priest. Thank you" Ragnar said. He pulled Athelstan into his chest for a friendly hug.

Athelstan was slightly shocked by suddenly being pulled by Ragnar but he accept the gesture "We have saying about such things back in England" he said.

"What do you say?" Ragnar asked.

"A man's home is his castle" Athelstan replied.

"A good saying" Ragnar said "And I will defend my castle"

After washing up the two of them went back home. As soon as Ragnar stepped in Lagertha was waiting for him.

"Ragnar you forgot to get the beef from the market" she huffed.

"Oh come on Lagertha, I've worked hard today" Ragnar said as he sat down.

"We need to eat tonight" Lagertha argued.

"Do we not have any stock?" Ragnar asked.

"Not enough for you if you don't go and get the beef" Lagertha warned.

Ragnar rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Athelstan resisted the urge to laugh and asked "Ragnar remember what I just told you about a man's home being his castle?"

"Yes" Ragnar replied.

"Well there is a second part of that saying that I didn't mention. A man's home is his castle until the Queen comes home" Athelstan said smiling.

Ragnar took a deep breath and let his head drop onto the table with a thud.

Athelstan thought Ragnar was a good father and husband, but he was still a man and he was powerless against his wife and that was hilarious.


End file.
